


Write a scene where the only spoken dialogue is “uh-huh”, “umm”, “urrrr”, and “Mm-mmm”.

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo gets a bit of stage fright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write a scene where the only spoken dialogue is “uh-huh”, “umm”, “urrrr”, and “Mm-mmm”.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Hugo Weasley stood up and took a deep breath. “Uh-huh,” he mumbled to himself, trying to be encouraging. It was his turn to give a presentation in Charms class and he was very nervous. He took a few steps towards the front of the room a swallowed roughly. He wished he was brave like his sister. And parents. And aunts and uncles. But he was a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor.

He reached the front of the class and turned to face the other first years. “Umm,” he said awkwardly. He shuffled his feet a bit and looked down at his presentation note cards. He was very well prepared; he could do this. “Urrrr,” was all he could say. He looked around the room. The other students were looking at him expectantly. Professor Flitwick was smiling encouragingly. 

Hugo took another deep breath and looked back at his note cards. He looked up again. “Mm-mmm,” he shook his head before running quickly from the room. He thanked Merlin that he actually made it to the bathroom before he vomited.


End file.
